Memento of the Sound
by buizelisgod
Summary: Kohona is stressed and the Akatsuki is ticking her off. Will a certain someone make it all better?


Memento of the Sound

" help me" Itachi said. The blue-haired demon teenager came in the Uchiha's room mad enough to kick the world's ass into the sun. "What do you want Itachi?!I've got TV to watch, things not to do and missions to complete for some foldin' money" she said. Itachi mocked her bad vocabulary and pointed at the window. "Yes Uncle a window" Kohona said clapping. "I want it open" he said. "Then get off your lazy a-"Kohona started. "Oh eyes here is blind"Kohona thought. Itachi tapped his foot impatiently. Kohona opened it all the way and the fresh air and sunlight reached Itachi and he caught on fire. "SHUT THE FREAKING WINDOW" he cried. Kohona shut it and left the room. She passed the room only to see Deidara and Sasori struggling with a puzzle. "Kohona? Can you help us" Deidara asked with pleading blue eyes. Kohona sighed and sat on the raggedy old loveseat next to the blonde. After hours of the unnecessary crap, the puzzle was done. " butt hurts" Kohona said getting up and rubbing it. "Oh yeah. Kakuzu said its called FAS when you sit too long" Sasori said. "What's that danna" Deidara asked. "Flat Ass Syndrome. It'll go away in a second" Sasori said. "More like raggedy ass old chair syndrome" Kohona mumbled as she walked away. She passed her mother and father's room. Pein cleared his throat. "Dear Jashin…Are all these people mentally handicapped "she said turning around. Kohona entered the dimly lit was at his desk flipping through a file. "Yes father "she said dropping to one knee in front of him.

Pein nodded and she stood up. "What do you want dad" Kohona said. "I'm giving you a mission to Konoha. A certain someone has been dying to see you" Pein said flipping a blue piece of paper towards her. It folded into a flower and landed gently on Kohona's head. "Thanks mom" Kohona said directing her attention to the blue-haired woman sitting by the window. Konan nodded. She left the comfort of home with her meerkat, Mata by her side. She entered Konoha with a frown. Same dingy old crappy village. She went straight to the dango shop that the client was supposed to be at. The second she walked in, Abumi Zaku jumped her. "Hey sexy. Miss me much" he asked. Kohona growled and threw him off. "Just a waste of my time" she thought. Zaku watched her storm off. The familiar feeling of pure loneliness rose in his chest and he made his way back to his house. Kohona was at the lonely old pond where she and Zaku met. They were just kids at the time. Kids from seperate worlds. He was a ruthless bad boy from the darkness and she was the gentle loving girl who saved him from Orochimaru. Zaku made his way to said pond. He was surprised to see Kohona there but decided he didn't care. He sat down on the other side of the pond. Kohona lightly touched the surface of the water. Zaku did the same. The little rings met each other and passed each other.

((Guess fate is just like that))

Kohona looked up at him. He frowned and looked back down. She sniffed and looked back down.

((I wish I could just hold you and never let go))

Zaku watched a series of smaller rings scatter on the pond's surface. Kohona's tears hit the surface of the pond like rain. He frowned and looked at his reflection.

((These barriers between us have to go))

Zaku waded through the water to Kohona. She had never cried before. The dark marks under her eyes were getting even darker.

((I'll be .I can't leave you))

He held her tightly. She felt warm and safe in his arms. "Why're you crying" he asked.

((Can I really say it?))

"I can't say it" Kohona said. "You can tell me anything babe" Zaku said with a smile." I love you Zaku Abumi" Kohona said.

((Yeah. I think I can))

Zaku blushed. "I love you too Kohona of the Akatsuki" he said. They shared a passionate kiss.

Kohona made her way back to the Akatsuki. She was happier then ever. She looked at her left hand ring finger. A bright blue engagement ring was on it.

She was engaged to the man of her dreams.

THE END


End file.
